


Swan Queen Week // Winter 2016

by lanasmyfeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lust, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Winter 2016, sloth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanasmyfeather/pseuds/lanasmyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submissions for Swan Queen Week / Winter 2016.<br/>Lust and Sloth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lust

**SWAN QUEEN WEEK**  
**DAY 1**  
**LUST**

Regina knew now was not the time nor place for this, but she couldn't help herself. How could she when her gorgeous girlfriend was leaning over a fair stall, trying to shoot down tin cans with a toy gun, with a brilliant smile on her face, her blonde lock in a messy bun, and her skintight jeans highlighting her perfect bottom. The bottom Regina had secretly stared when they were still enemies, and which she now had every right to stare and touch.

And touch she had, ever since they admitted their mutual feelings for each other. With that thought in mind she walked quickly closer to see Emma aiming, with a concentrated frown on her face, her tongue slightly peaking out. Regina pressed herself softly against Emma's backside, letting her hands roam from her sides to rest on her ass. Emma let out a shaky breath and accidently missfired her gun, missing her mark completely.

"Ginaaa." she whined. "I was just about the win that huge stuffed panda for you!"

"Hmmm, why do I need a stuffed animal, when I have you?" Regina whispered into her ear, emphasizing her words with a firm squeeze.

Emma got slightly breathless, pressing herself more firmly into her girlfriend.

"Babe, if my mother sees you doing that in public..." Emma couldn't hide the shakiness in her voice and that spurred Regina on even more.

"Me and your mother are on good terms now, dear, but I do have to admit that the idea of giving her a heart attack does sound pretty fun." Regina smiled against Emma's neck, while leading her away from the stall and the wide eyed attendant.

"You are driving me crazy." Emma whispered and tried to make Regina loosen her hold, which she managed just barely. She interweaved their fingers and sweet warmth spread all over Regina's body as it always did when they held hands.

"Right back at you darling. You should not be allowed to walk around with those jeans, it's... sinful." Regina couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her spine when her mind started to think other sinful things they had done together.

"Would you prefer I took them off completely?" Emma smirked, well aware what all of this was doing to her girlfriend. "You are aware that I'm not wearing anything underneath right?" she whispered into Regina's ear and the moan that escaped startled even Regina herself.

She was very much aware of the fact that her girlfriend was not wearing any underwear. She had seen her dress before they left for the fair. They had almost been late for meeting their family at the entrance, but they had just about made it. Regina's eyes darkened when she thought about the reason of them being almost late.

Emma smirked even wider when she could see Regina's eyes glass over as she too thought back at their afternoon adventures. Emma felt thrill run through her with all the possibilities Reginas current mood was giving her. Usually Emma was the one who had problems at keeping it in her pants, but tonight the tables had turned. What a delightful turn of events.

They continues walking around the fair, greeting people but never letting go of each others hands. Emma would intentionally brush a little bit closer and speak just a little bit breathlessly and the reactions she received were more than satisfying.

Regina had hard time keeping her hands to herself, but she couldn't deny the fact that Emma's teasing was turning her on greatly. The things she would do to her girlfriend once they got home...

From Emma's insistence they headed towards the ferris wheel. The queue was long, but that gave Emma a perfect opportunity to continue teasing Regina. She would wrap Regina completely in her arms, press her whole body against her and whisper into her ear. Regina was letting out small growls, feeling the heat roll low in her stomach. Finally it was their turn to climb into the carriage.

The second they started to move up Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and pulled her into a strong messy kiss. Emma didn't fight back one bit, just kissed her girlfriend enthusiastically back.

"Emma... I want you... I need..." Regina whispered breathlessly against Emma's lips, clawing Emma's clothing to get closer. Emma pulled her completely on her lap, Regina's thighs straddling her. Regina couldn't stop her hips from moving any longer, and soon she had found a fast rhythm against Emma's lower abdomen.

Regina pressed her face tightly against Emma's shoulder while trying to keep noises to the minimum. She was failing, but neither of them seemed to notice. Emma could feel the carriage stop at the very top so thankfully no one saw inside. That gave her the boost she needed as she slipped her hand past Regina's pants and panties and cupped her center.

Regina let out a high piched moan and rode herself harder against Emma's hand, arms now resting around her neck, holding on for dear life. Emma had never seen Regina lose control quite like this. Of course she knew what made Regina completely lose it, but this, this gorgeous woman mewling and grinding in her lap, on top of a ferris wheel without a care about who might hear or see them, was something so extraordinary to Emma. She wanted to give Regina everything, and right in this moment this seemed to be what Regina wanted most of all.

It was not difficult to push two fingers inside Regina and the scream that Regina tried her hardest to muffle against Emma's shoulder was music to Emma's ears. She kept moving her hand with best of her abilities in Regina's tight pants and Regina rocked quickly against her.

Emma could feel Regina getting closer to her release, which made Emma use her free hand to guide Regina's forehead against her own. They kept whispering each others names repeatedly before Regina pressed her mouth tightly to Emma's to muffle the deep moan as she shook from the force of her orgasm.

They panted against each others mouths, trying to steady themselves. Emma pulled her hand slowly out of Regina's pants, bringing her fingers to her lips. She loved how Regina tasted and she would not let any of it go to waste. Emma let out a moan of approval and Regina looked at her adoringly, with a small smile on her face.

Emma was the first one to speak.

"We are going home."

Regina pulled back enough to look at her in the eyes. "Why?" she asked confusedly.

"Because I need to get you out of these clothes, I need to have you. I want to have you in our own bed. Now."

Regina broke into a brilliant smile and as soon as the carriage hit the ground they shot out of it and towards their car. Yeah, it had definitely been a delightful turn of events.

 


	2. Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My submissions for Swan Queen Week / Winter 2016.  
> Lust and Sloth.

**SWAN QUEEN WEEK**  
**DAY 4**  
**SLOTH**

 

Emma woke up to the sound of something she hadn't heard in years. It was a song, a very specific song. But what disoriented her the most was the fact that the voice singing the song was the one that she never would have imagined it would be. She opened her eyes to see her girlfriend leaning on the pillows, with headphones on and singing along, waving her hands.

Emma needed to do a double take, because the sight was so unusual. She had heard Regina sing before and she had practically begged her to sing more since she had amazing voice. What else could she expect? The woman was perfect in every way so of course she knew how to sing.

Regina probably didn't realize how loudly she was singing, since she was completely sucked into the music; her eyes closed, her hands moving and her hips soon joining in too. Emma just looked at her, completely captivated, listening to her beautiful voice.

The song soon wrapped and Regina opened her eyes only to meet Emma's wide ones. Regina went bright red, opening and closing her mouth while yanking the headphones from her ears.

"Emma, I... " Regina didn't even know how she was gonna finish that sentence.

"Well, this was certainly a new way to wake up." Emma smirked and that made Regina go even deeper shade of red.

"So, you like that song huh?" Emma loved how flustered Regina was and she was gonna tease her no matter how much she loved her.

"I felt like it was fitting for today." Regina tried to work through her initial embarrasment, but seeing Emma's smirk widen made her blush all over again.

"You felt like jamming Bruno Mars' 'Lazy Day' would be a good way to start our rare day off?" Emma felt like her face might split in half from the size of her smile.

"Well... yeah." Regina said and craked a smile.

Emma couldn't help herself. She pulled Regina towards her and attached their lips in a deep kiss. Regina smiled into the kiss and just melted into her girlfriends arms.

"You are just the cutest thing ever." Emma laughed when they finally parted for air.

If anyone else had dared to call her cute Regina would have fireballed their asses in seconds, but having Emma say it made Regina smile brightly.

"I have my moments." she smiled before leaning in for another sweet kiss.

" So tell me." Emma started when they parted again. "Does this lazy day of ours include some 'really nice sex' as the song said?"

Regina just smirked before rolling completely on top of Emma. It was gonna be a perfect lazy day.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, absolutely nothing.


End file.
